goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Gets An iPod
Eric Gets An iPod is the twenty-third episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric wants an iPod but his parents always say "no", so he gets one anyway. Script (It was a beautiful day, and Eric is in the living room talking with his father.) ERIC: Dad may I get an iPod? DIESEL: (angry, sternly) No cause you're grounded! (Eric is disappointed. Next, he asks his mother, who was in the kitchen, doing the washing-up.) ERIC: Hey mum. KIMBERLY: (turns around, annoyed) What? ERIC: May I get an iPod? KIMBERLY: (angry, sternly) No. ERIC: (begging) Please please please? KIMBERLY: (angry, sternly) I said no Eric! Go to bed early! (Eric is in his room, feeling disappointed.) ERIC: I can't believe my mum and dad won't let me get an iPod and that I have to go to bed early. (scheming) Oh! I know, I'll skip school tomorrow so I can get one at the Apple Store. (Eric is in class.) MRS CHRISTINA: OK class does anyone know how to solve the equation shown on the blackboard? c+x/c+d=100. ERIC: Mrs Christina, may I use the restroom, please? MRS CHRISTINA: Sure, but hurry back. You'll miss the rest of the period. ERIC: (walks out of class) Thank you. I'll do it quickly so I'm sure I won't miss much. (cut to hallway - Eric is running down the hallway, laughing/scheming) (cut to exterior of the Apple Store - Eric is happy that he's arrived.) ERIC: (happy) Finally! I'm at the Apple Store! (he runs into the store and finds a bunch of iPods laying around, next to where the cashier is.) CASHIER: (shocked) Wait a minute boy aren't you supposed to be at school? ERIC: (nervous) Oh yeah, uh, well, you know, school's, um, closed today because there was a, uh, gas... leak... (Eric is no longer nervous and he's still happy) CASHIER: OK, well, I see you're getting an iPod. (he scans the iPod) That'll be $399 plus tax. ERIC: Sure. Here's $450. (hands in money and keeps the change and receipt) Thank you! (he says that as he runs out of the Apple Store, knocking down a stack of iPods on to the floor, leaving the cashier speechless! Laugh track plays in background.) (he returns to class, just in time, shocked, to see Billy getting dragged to hospital on a stretcher by three paramedics. Two classmates look on in shock.) ERIC: (shocked) OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENED?!! ALAN: (shocked) Billy's had a severe seizure as the class SmartBoard began playing up, and now he's bleeding from his mouth. Mrs Christina is outside helping the other paramedics hook up a breathing tube. oxygen mask and lots of other stuff. (A classmate - whose name is Oliver (Ollie for short) - with black spiky hair, a brown scruffy beard, wearing sunglasses, all black outfit - black shirt with skull, long black pants and black shoes - enquires as to what was up with Eric.) OLLIE: (shocked) And by the way, what's that iPod doing in your hand? ERIC: (nervous) Um, well, I just went to the restroom, and then I went to my locker and checked to see if my, uh, song down... downloaded. And then I heard the sirens, and then I... came to see what happened. ALAN: OK. (cut to the living room, where Eric's mother and father are watching TV.) ERIC: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! (Later, Eric is in his room, sitting down on the bed with his brand-new iPod.) ERIC: (happy) This iPod sure is neat! I've got a lot of songs downloaded and I can't wait to hear them! (But then his excitement turns to apprehension when he hears his mother saying...) KIMBERLY: (voice only) Eric, come downstairs please. It's time for supper. ERIC: (shocked) Oh no! (Kimberly comes upstairs to Eric's room.) KIMBERLY: Eric how many times do I have to...? (angry, she folds her arms) What is that iPod doing in your hands? Didn't I tell you not to get one? ERIC: But Mum it's cardboard! KIMBERLY: (angry) No it's not I can clearly see the screen, it's shiny! That's it! I will call your father to come here! (turns to call her husband) Diesel, could you come over here please? DIESEL: (he appears in Eric's room) What is it honey? (Presently, Eric begins to cry because he is in trouble.) KIMBERLY: Just look at what Eric did! (Kimberly and Diesel turn to Eric, angrily) DIESEL: (furious) Eric how dare you get an iPod you were not supposed to get an iPod that's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 999,999 years! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 24, when Eric drives his father's car and gets in loads and loads of trouble. High-speed chases, crashes and chaos ensue!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes